Basil
by Monica D. Watson
Summary: This is almost all based off the new movie. Willy Wonka has a son he doesn't know about named Basil. What happens when Basil comes to live at the factory? This is my first charlie and the choco factory fic so please be nice.
1. Basil

Disclaimer: The only characters I own in this story are Basil Wonka and his mother Jenna.

* * *

Hello. My name is Basil Wonka and I was sixteen when my life changed. I'm sure you've heard of my father Willy Wonka. He is the biggest producer of chocolate in the world. I never took to chocolate but I do love the ever lasting gobstoppers. You must be thinking I'm the luckiest boy in the world but I'm not. My father doesn't even know I exist. 

Let me explain a little. During the time dad shut down the factory he met my mom and I was conceived. Shortly after my mom moved to American for work and dad opened the factory again. No contact was ever made between the two and my mother raised me on her own.

My mom was a down to earth person while my dad was an out in space person. This made me one strange kid.

I did normal things like play chess, video grams, and read. On the other hand I did out of the ordinary things like dying my hair odd colors like blue, pink, and purple. I learned how to play guitar and had my own make shift band by the time I was fifteen called The Undead Cats. My friend Suicide thought of the name. Blame him.

I couldn't be myself around my mom though. She just didn't understand some of my jokes and even why I did half the things I did. Why do you have to have a reason to things? Can't things just be for fun?

Living with dad would make my life at lot better. A year ago he had found a hair to his factory. I didn't care about that. I never wanted the factory. It was my dream to take The Undead Cats to the top. I just wanted to spent some time with dad before I turned 18 and went off to be a rock star.

Mom was the problem. I know she didn't want me running off the factory. It wasn't that she didn't want me to be around dad. She just worried that I would get into trouble there and that dad wouldn't know how to raise a kid. I understood that but I was almost all the way grown up. I had already tried cigarettes, sex, and pot. There wasn't that much he would have had to deal with except me being a little weird and I didn't think he would mind that.

After I turned sixteen I decided that I was old enough to make my own decision and my decision was that I wanted to go and spend some time with dad. After being bugged for uncountable hours, my mom swears I have ADHD, she decided it wouldn't do any harm to let me go see my father.

The day she told me it would be ok I started to pack my stuff. She called the school and told them that I would be going to another school for a while and that she needed them to transfer my records. My mother also promised to send my bigger things like my stereo and snowboard later. I just took my guitar and a bunch of clothes.

We lived two towns away so I could take the bus and I would be with my dad.

There was only one problem with my master plan. As I said earlier my father didn't know I was even alive. There was a chance that he wasn't going to believe I was his son. I had no proof. I guessed he was just going to have to take my word for it.

To help in him believing me I decided to dress in the strangest clothes I had. I put a fresh batch of blue die in my hair and spiked it. I put on my black knee high boots, a black shirt that said 'I hear voices and they don't like you.' To top it off I wore a long black trench coat. I looked like someone he would consider family.

I had to catch the buss at six in the morning which meant I have to be up at five. It was good thing I was so tired when I climbed on the bus. As soon as I got on I got odd looks from all the people on their way to work. If I hadn't been so tried I would have gotten into a fight.

I walked to the back of the bus and laid out on the couch/seat in the back. People finally stopped staring at me when I put my headphones on. As soon as the demonic voice of Marilyn Manson flew into my ears I fell asleep.


	2. Into the factory

When I woke up it was because my music had stopped. I couldn't sleep unless I had music going now matter how tried I was. I looked down at my Cd player and realized my batteries had died.

"Damn," I cursed.

Hopefully dad would have some batteries or I won't be able to sleep. When I cursed a few people turned and looked at me. I ignored them slipping my headphones off my neck and stuffing my Cd in my bag.

It looked like I had woken up at just the right time because the bus came to a sudden stop. People started to get off. I looked out the window and knew that it was the right stop right away. In the distance I saw a large factory that I knew had to be my father's.

When I got off the bus I got strange looks but after so many years that get easy to ignore. I shifted my guitar so that I could carry it on my back and started to walk towards the factory.

I had thought that factory was only a few minutes walk away. It turned out that it was nearly half an hour away on foot. When I reached the gate I just dropped down on the ground. I needed a rest. My legs felt like they weighted a ton and my heart was racing.

"A cigarette will calm me down," I said digging in my pocket for the pack I had. (AN. Yes I am aware cigarettes are called something different but since Basil spent a lot time in American with his mom he would call them cigarettes.)

I had quite a millions time but couldn't seem to quite for more than a few weeks. I put one in my mouth and lit. After a few puffs I relaxed against the gate. It was comfortable that I didn't want to move. But doesn't it seem that as soon as you get comfortable someone has to bother you.

"Can I help you?" A small voice asked.

I jerked my head up and saw a little boy looking at me. He couldn't have been over thirteen. After staring at him a minute I realized who he was. Charlie Bucket. He was the kid who won the factory. I threw my cigarette to the ground and put it out with my boots.

"You must be Charlie," I said offering my hand. "My name is Basil and I shake you warmly by the hand."

This was my normal form of getting and it scared most people. It didn't seem to bother Charlie. He just smiled and took my hand.

"You sound like Mr. Wonka," He said when he let go of my hand.

That caused my heart to leap from happiness.

"Really?" I asked. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"You really are a strange," he said. "Most people would get offended if I told them they were like Mr. Wonka."

"I try my best to be like him," I explained. "You see he's my dad."

"Dad?" Charlie asked looking surprised. "You do look a lot like him! Where have you been all these years? He's never mentioned you."

"He doesn't know about me," I said. "It's really a long story."

"Why won't you come in?" Charlie asked. "You can join my family for lunch if you want. I'm sure Mr. Wonka will be there. You two can catch up on things."

"Sounds good to me," I said and followed Charlie into the factory.


	3. Hi Dad!

The main entrance way of the factory seemed normal enough and that made me frown. I was expecting some more extraordinary since the maker of the room had been my dad. Charlie must have noticed because he smiled up at me.

"Don't worry," he said. "The next room is a lot more interesting."

I smiled and followed Charlie to the end of the hallway. All I could see was small door. Charlie pulled out a ring of keys and unlocked the small door. I didn't bother to ask. I was sure there was a reason behind this.

"It's to lock in all the chocolaty goodness," Charlie explained opening a bigger door. "At least that's what Mr. Wonka says."

"And he's perfectly right," I said.

Charlie walked through the door and I followed him. The sight that greeted me was more along my lines. It was like I had stepped into another world. It was a beautiful field with chocolate rivers and candy all over the place. In the center was a run down house.

"That's my house," Charlie explained and pointed at it. "We sure hurry. My mother is sure to be wondering where I am."

The two of us headed across the field towards his house. I couldn't help but reach out and pluck a caramel apple off the tree. I started to eat it as we walked into the house. The table in the house was full of people. There were four rather old people, a middle age woman, and a middle age man.

"Hello Mom," he said hugging the woman and then hugging the man. "Hey Dad. I want you to met my friend Basil."

"Hello," I said shaking their hands. "Nice to meet you."

"And this is Joe, Josephine, George, and Georgina," Charlie said introducing me to the old people.

Each one of them waved hello to me and made nice greetings. George gave me a funny look but didn't say anything. Georgina was the only one who said anything out of ordinary.

"You smell like peanuts," She said laughing. "Just like the man with the funny hair cut."

"She means Mr. Wonka," Joe said politely.

"Well in that case," I said kissing Georgina's hand. "Thank you very much."

"Have a seat," Mr. Bucket said pulling a chair out for me.

I sat my guitar and coat down next to the door and sat down in the chair.

"Mr. Wonka should be down in a minute and we'll start eating then," Mr. Bucket said sitting down across from me.

Charlie smiled and sat down at the table. I guess he was going to keep out little 'secret' secret until dad got here. There was no reason to have to tell the story twice. We only had to wait a few minutes. The door slammed open hard and a man walked in.

He was wearing a long red overcoat, a black suit underneath, a top hat, and knee high boots. I smirked when I saw his hair cut. Short and slightly curled. I liked it. The man took off his hat and jacket and dropped them on the floor next to my things.

"Sorry I'm late," he said sitting down at the table. "Those dang sheep got lose and got into the cotton candy. It was a big mess..."

He stopped when he noticed me.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Wonka," Mr. Bucket said. "This is Basil. He's a friend of Charlie's."

"Oh hello," he said shaking my hand. "Good morning starshine..."

"The earth says hello," I finished for him.

"Wow," he said his face lightening up. "I've never met anyone else you knew that."

"Oh yeah," I laughed. "It's a song."

"Impressive," he said and started to eat his food. "Where did someone as young as you learn that song?"

"My mother used to sing it to me," I said.

Dad stopped his fork in mid air and looked at me. He had a questioning look on his face.

"Her name is Jenna Nessie," I said. "Perhaps you two know each other."

My father stopped moving and just looked forward. It looked kind of like he had fell asleep. The only deference was his eyes were open.

"Oh flashback mood," Charlie explained. "He'll snap out of in a minute or two. He's just remembering something."

A few minutes passed before Dad looked at me.

"I remember her all right," he said with a gulp. "And I think I have an idea what is going on here."

"You do?" I asked.

Everyone was watching us. The dinner was sitting in front of them forgotten.

"She had a baby didn't she?" Dad asked.

"Yes," I said. "And I am he."

"Well this is wonderful," he said smiling. "It's unexpected but it's not bad. I expect the unexpected and something unexpected has happened. Does that make it expected or unexpected."

"It's still unexpected," I explained. "Because if it was expected you would have expected it for sure."

"Very good logic," he said nodding to himself.

"I came here because I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while," I said. "I'm not here to take over or anything. I have my own job I was just want to spend some time with you is all."

"Of course you can stay," Dad said pulling me into a hugger."It's merrier the more around here or is that more the merrier. Oh it doesn't matter."

"Great now there's two of them," George complained and the room was filled with groans.


	4. Glass

My first night in the factory was even more exciting than I thought it was going to be and that said a lot. Charlie and dad gave me a tour through the factory on this big pink boat. I wasn't surprised to see oompa lumpas there. I wasn't fond of them but I wasn't afraid of them either.

When the hour became near midnight Charlie told me goodnight and headed off to bed. Dad took me to my room. I wasn't surprised to see a lot of things in the room were covered with the letters 'WW'.

"You sure are full of yourself," I said without meaning to.

"Of course I'm full of myself," dad said. "Who else would I be full of?"

"I never thought of it like that," I said dropping down on the four poster bed.

"I know this room isn't really your style," My father said looking around.

My eyes went around the room. There was a large TV built into the wall and there was a cabinet beneath it. Next to the TV was a door which I guessed lead into my bathroom or my closet. There was a large couch that was covered with pillows. All of the pillows had the double Ws on them. Everything was just too damn bright.

"You can say that again," I whispered.

"I know this room isn't really your style!" He said louder this time.

He must have thought I hadn't heard him and wanted him to repeat it.

"I heard you," I said shaking my head. "You are right about this room but I have plenty of time to make it into MY room."

"I cleared my schedule for the next few days so that I could help you get settled in," Dad explained. "If you want I can take you shopping after school tomorrow."

School? The thought of it made me let out a long mental groan. I didn't go to school much. Pretty much only when mom made me. It just seemed like such a waste of time. I was going to make it big with The Undead Cats. I didn't need school for that.

"Sure thing dad," I said not wanting to bring up the fact I hated school at such a late hour. "That sounds like fun."

"Ok," he smiled. "I'm three doors down if you need anything."

"Sure thing dad," I said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said and then left.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I was so tired from the eventful night that I didn't need music to help me sleep.

* * *

I didn't sleep peacefully throughout the night. I guess it was because I didn't have any music playing. Terrible nightmares about giant bags of potato chips chasing me. It didn't understand the dream and I wasn't surprised by it. I always had messed up dreams. 

After rolling around in bed for some time I realized I wasn't going to sleep unless I went for a walk. When I couldn't sleep a nice walk almost always fixed things for me. The clock said two in the morning when I slipped out of my room.

The hallway was dark and silent. I took a few steps down the hallway and dim lights turned on. They must have been motion activated. I turned a hallway not really sure where I was going. I should have been more careful. The factory was so big that I could easily have gotten turned around.

I didn't walk long enough to get lost. I rounded a corner and it looked like there was just space there. A hard smack to my face told me that I walked into something. Fierce pain spread through out my noise and I could feel something warm coming out of it.

"Ow," I whimpered loudly and brought a hand up to my noise.

A glance down at my hand told me my nose was bleeding very badly. I climbed to my feet and manged to find my father's room. I didn't want to wake him up just for a bloody nose but it was bleeding pretty bad.

I knocked on the door a few times.

"Yes?" Dad called.

"It's Basil," I said in a whimpering tone.

The door flew open almost at once and dad was standing there with a worried look on his face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I walked into something glass," I explained. "I didn't get a good look at it."

"That must have been the glass elevator," dad said with a sigh. "I should have told you about that earlier. Don't feel bad. I'm always walking into that damn thing. Come on in and I'll fix you up."

I rolled my eyes as I walked into my dad's bedroom.


	5. Morning Starshine

LoL just so everyone knows that "A year ago he had found a hair to his factory." Was actually a typo that turned out being funny. Well, I guess it wasn't really a typo if it was funny but it wasn't what I meant to do. Oh well it worked out :D

* * *

"Wake up!" Dad yelled. "Time for school!"

I groaned and buried my head in the pillow. Dad hadn't finished taking care of my nose until three in the morning. That meant I had barely gotten any sleep the night before. Dad walked over to the bed and started to shake me.

"Leave me alone," I mumbled.

"No way in Oompa Lumpa land," Dad said shaking me harder. "Get up or you're going to miss breakfast."

"I don't want to go get up," I mumbled.

It didn't look like dad was going to give up. He pulled the covers off and threw them to the floor.

"Good morning starshine…" he started but before he could finish I threw one of my pillows at him.

The pillow hit my dad in the face and fell to the floor. Dad was standing there with a straight look on his face and for a second I thought I had made him mad. That thought disappeared when he giggle and picked up the pillow. I didn't have time to duck before he knew it at me.

I heard something he was holding fall to the floor with a 'thud' as he jumped onto the bed. Within a few minutes we had a good pillow fight going on. We rolled off the bed and landed in a mess of pillows and blankets. We were both out of breath.

"That was fun," Dad sad with a giggle. "But we really should be on our way. Mrs. Bucket will kill us both if you don't get a good breakfast."

Dad was such a little kid sometimes but he was right. Playtime was over and it was time for me to go eat breakfast. I pulled myself to my feet and nearly tripped on a cane. I picked it up and looked it. It must have been what dad dropped when he climbed on the bed.

"Are those nerds?" I asked looking at the things inside the tub.

"Yes," he said fixing his hat. "Like it?"

"Yeah," I answered handing him his cane back. "You don't see many canes like that."

"Really?" he asked as we both stood up. "Well that's just weird."

"Ok dad," I said. "I'll get ready. You can wait outside my room."

"Sure thing," dad said and skipped out of my room.

I rolled my eyes and went to get dressed.

A few minutes later I stepped out of my room dressed for school. I was wearing a hoodie that had 'The Undead cats' written on the back, baggy black/red pants, and mismatched sneakers. One was red and the other was black. I felt naked because I didn't have a bookbag. I had left at the house. At some point I had decided dad wouldn't make me go to school.

"Very nice," Dad said when I walked out room. "I like the shoes."

"Thanks," I said.

Together we walked down the hallway. My nose still hurt so I let dad walk in front of me. There was no chance I was going to walk into that elevator again.


	6. Missing Muse

School was boring as hell. One of the only things that made it interesting was the fact I had lunch with Charlie. People looked at me kind of funny because of my hair color but they became nice when I told them who my father was. People are the same no matter where you go.

I didn't care about many of the people I met during my first day at school. The one person I did care about was a girl named Candy Brake. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She long red hair and beautiful brown eyes. Candy sat with Charlie and me at lunch. I was too shy to say much. At the end of the day it was Charlie that suggested we exchange numbers.

If I hadn't had homework I would have called her as soon as I got hope. Sadly I had a ton of Algebra homework to do and I have no idea how to do it.

The elevator seemed too dangerous to be going on so I headed to the room where everything was eatable. Charlie had walked in with me. He had homework too and he was headed to do it. I started to walk towards the boat when I noticed my dad. Dad was bent over and was looking under a patch of mushrooms.

"Looking for something?" I asked.

"Oh yes," he said looking up at me. "I've seemed have to misplaced my muse."

"Your what?" I asked. "How do you misplace a muse?"

A muse wasn't something you could misplace. A muse is just your source of inspiration but than again there wasn't much my dad couldn't do. Maybe it had figured out how to misplace a muse.

"I let him out of his cage," Dad gave a sigh. "I should have known not to."

"What does he look like?" I asked.

"He's about a foot tall," he said. "He is blue with gold feet and little wings. My muse could be anywhere."

"Alright," I said a little freaked out. I had never heard of something like that. "I'd help but I've got homework."

"Ok son," he said standing up straight. "I've got to check a few more rooms. When you're done with your homework just call me and I'll take you out to do a little shopping."

"Sure thing Dad," I said walking towards the boat.

I could hear dad going 'come to daddy musey!'. I rolled my eyes and got on the boat.

* * *

Math was so stupid. I didn't think dad used half the math he used in high school. I didn't understand anything that was in the book. I was almost to the point of calling dad for help when the phone rang. I threw my math book to the floor and picked up the phone. 

"Hello," I said into the phone. "This is Basil Wonka."

"Hi," a familiar voice said. "This is Candy. You might not remember me but we met at school today."

"Of course I remember you," I said with a laugh.

I got up from the couch I had been sitting on and moved to my bed. It was a lot more comfortable.

"I was hoping you would," she said with a giggle. "What are you up to?"

"I was trying to do my Algebra," I said rolling my eyes at the book, "But math just isn't my thing."

"Me either," she said. I couldn't see her but I had a feeling she was smiling. "Music class is my favorite. I listen to a lot of music but I've never heard of The Undead cats. I noticed the name on the back of your shirt. Who are they?"

"Oh," I said smirking. "The Undead Cats are a graveyard rock man and I'm the lead singer."

"Really?" she asked in high-pitched voice. "That's totally cool."

"Yep," I bragged. "I also play the guitar."

"I've wanted to learn for years but my family doesn't have the money to give me lessons," Candy explained. "I don't think they would get me lessons even if we did have the money. My mom says it's a big waste of time."

"My mom is the same way," I said. "Dad seems pretty cool about it though."

"You are so lucky to have Willy Wonka for a dad," Candy said in a dreamy voice. "I would do anything to just visit that factory for a day. You get to live there!"

"It's ok," I said with a giggle. "Dad is a little strange compared to me but this place is amazing."

"Do you think…well I was wondering…" she said in a soft voice.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well," she said. "I was wondering if I could come over and hang out with you sometime."

"I don't think that would be a problem," I said.

Dad's a pretty nice guy. I didn't think he would mind if a friend of mine came over.

"You mean it?" she asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Of course," I said. "I'd have to ask Dad but I really don't think he'd have a problem with it."

"That would be the best," she said. "Shit I have to go. My science home is calling me. Ask your dad ok? Call me back if he says it's ok and we'll work things out. I'm sure my parents would be happy to get rid of me for an afternoon.'

"Alright," I said. "Bye for now."

"Bye," she said and hung up.

I couldn't believe it. There was a chance I was going to get to hang out with a beautiful girl. I realized I hadn't hung up the phone when the dial tone entered my ears. I hung it up quickly and jumped to my feet.

"I have to tell dad right now," I cried out loud and walked towards the door.

I stepped over my forgotten math homework before I walked out of the room.


	7. cereal and shopping

It took forever to find dad. The factory was just too big to find one person it. I needed to put a bell on him or something. I finally found him in the inventing room and he wasn't alone. Charlie and a funny looking creature were sitting next to him. One look at the creature told me that he had found his muse.

"I don't know," Charlie said. "I think that having a Wonka cereal would be a good idea."

"Cereal is icky," dad said making a disgusted face. "I don't like eating wood shavings."

"No one says you have to eat it," Charlie said. "I know lots of kids that eat cereal."

"Oh hello," dad said waving at me. "Why don't you tell us what you think?"

"I don't know anything about this sort of thing," I explained.

"Do you think we should make cereal?" Charlie asked.

Cereal? I didn't know about that. I wasn't a big fan of cereal. It all tasted to dog food to me.

"No," I answered. "Cereal taste like dog food to me."

"See," Dad said with a giggle. "Father like son."

The muse gave a small yawn and curled up in Charlie's lap. The boy brought down a hand to pet the small animal.

"Oh," I said remembering why I had been looking for dad in the first place. "There was something that I needed to ask you dad."

"Well ask away my boy," Dad said.

"I have this friend named Candy," I said. "And I was wondering if she could come over."

"Of course," Dad said with a smile. "I'd love to met your friends."

"Thanks," I said unable to express how happy I was in words. "That makes me happy enough to take on a flock a flewwiggles."

"I took on a whole flock of flewwiggles when I was in Lumpa land and they were mean," Dad said.

Charlie and I both just stared at him. I wasn't aware flewwiggles were even real. I had been just making up words. I should have known better.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Oh shit. I had forgotten about my homework. Forget it. There would be plenty of time to do it when I got back from shopping.

"Yes," I lied. "I'm ready to go. Is Charlie going?"

"No," Charlie said. "I have some work here to do. I'll put your muse back in its cage for you Mr. Wonka."

I was pretty sure he wasn't telling the truth. I guess this wasn't supposed to be a sort of bonding thing…like a father and son…thing.

"Alright," Wonka said smiling. "Let's boogie."

* * *

The town didn't have a lot of stores that were my style but I did manage to find a couple never outfits. Mom would have freaked out if she had seen what I bought but dad didn't seem to me at all. In fact he told me to buy anything and not pay anything to what other people would say. 

Near the end of the shopping spear we popped into a little convenience store to get anything else I might need. I hadn't bought a toothbrush or any toothpaste with me. I guess I figured that dad would have all that stuff lying around. I had searched my bathroom from top to bottom and had been unable to find a single toothbrush.

I got a new electric toothbrush, toothpaste, and floss. Dad was looking at me with a look of disapprove. It was sort of look you would see on a 'normal' person's face if they're child had just tried to buy a ton of candy.

"Is all that really needed?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Never mind," He sighed. "I suppose it is."

He glanced down at his watch and let out a gasp.

"Oh my," he whispered. "I had no idea we had been out this late. We're going to be late for dinner at this rate. Oh the fit Mrs. Bucket will have."

We rushed through the store and got a few more little things before heading to the counter. Dad seemed little stressed out. To kind of lighten the mood up I grabbed a stack of candy and threw it on the counter.

"That's more like it," Wonka said with a giggle.


	8. Candy

Even though we were late for dinner we didn't get much crap. Mrs. Bucket was used to dad being late for meals. I guess he really was a workaholic. I made sure to tell Mrs. Bucket that there was a chance someone else would be staying for dinner the next day. She didn't mind. In fact she told me that my friends were always welcome for dinner.

After dinner I called Candy and asked her if she could come over after school the next day. She asked her parents and it was quickly arranged for her to get off the bus at the factory with me and Charlie.

The next day at school I got in trouble with Mrs. Thompson for not having my homework. I detention the following Friday with her for two hours. All over one math assignment. I guess it would have been easier to have just done the wrong. I wasn't sure what dad was going to say when I told him.

Three fifty came and Charlie, Candy, and I were dropped off at the factory. Charlie and I walked through the gates but Candy just stood there staring up at it. I stopped walking and looked back at her.

"This is the nearest I've been to this place," she said. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Come on Candy," I said taking her hand and leading her inside the factory.

Charlie took off his coat and dropped it on the floor. I had chosen to wear my trench coat that day so it soon joined Charlie's coat on the floor. Candy was looking at us with a confused look.

"You can just drop your coat on the floor," I explained. "It'll be clean when you pick it up. If the magic of this place doesn't clean it up an oompa loompa will."

"What's an oompa loompa?" she asked taking off her jacket and letting it fall to the floor.

"Only the greatest creatures in the world," Charlie said. "There's bound to be some in the chocolate room."

Candy still looked confused so Charlie and I let her down the hallway. After unlocking the door at the end Charlie opened it. The three of us walked in the completely eatable room. As expected she stood and stared at the room open mouthed.

"Everything in this room can be eaten," Charlie explained. "Even the grass."

"Amazing," Candy said walking forward.

I noticed Dad on the other side of the room. He was standing next to one of the trees and tapping it.

"What's he doing?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know," I said. "Let's go find out."

The three of us walked over to where dad was standing. He moved his head closer to the tree when we reached him. Dad kept brining his fingers up to tap the tree.

"What are you-" Charlie started but Wonka shook his head and put a finger to his lips.

"You must be quiet," he whispered.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Checking for something," dad said. He stopped taping the tree and just listened.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"I'll explain later," he said waving us off. "Go play you guys."

"Oh," I said remembering Candy. "Before you run off I want you to met Candy."

I pointed at Candy and dad turned his head to look at her.

"Hello Sir," Candy said offering her hand.

"You're not candy," he said looking confused.

"No," Charlie said laughing. "Her name is Candy."

"Oh!" Dad said shaking her hand. "In that case it very nice to met you. I'm a bit busy right now but I would be glad to show you guys around later."

"That's ok dad," I said. "I know how work is."

"Would you like an oompa loompa to replace me for now?" he asked.

"That won't be needed," Candy said. "We don't want to be trouble."

"Well in the case be on your way," dad said and went back to tapping the tree.

"I'm going to take Candy up to my room," I said to Charlie. "Do you want to come up to?"

"I've got homework to do," Charlie said with a sigh. "I'll be up there as soon as I'm done."

Charlie bide us goodbye and walked off towards his house.

"How do you get around a place this big?" Candy asked.

"Well we have a really cool elevator we use," I said. "But I prefer the boat."

"A boat?" she asked in the same high pitched voice she had used on the phone. "I love boats."

"I guess we're taking the boat then," I said and started to lead her towards the boat.

A few minutes later we walked into my room. Candy was standing behind side smirking.

"That was so cool," she said. "I've never been on a boat ride like before and those oompa loompas were funny."

"They'd love to hear that," I said and walked over to my bed.

Candy stood at the door looking around my room. I had updated it a small bit. The bright red bedspread and a black one had replaced it. The pillows that had the double Ws on them were gone There was a pillow the read 'the nightmare before Christmas' and then a pillow that read 'I taste blood.'

"I like it," she said walking over and sitting next to me on the bed. "Can I see your guitar?"

"Sure," I said getting up from the bed and walking over to my closet.

I opened the door and got out of my guitar. I walked back over to the bed and sat down.

"Neat," she said running her hands over it's polished surface. "Could you play something for me?"

"I don't know," I said blushing slightly. "I barley know you."

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

Good point. What did he have to do with anything?

"Ok," I said getting comfortable. "I wrote this song but I don't think it's much good. My friend Suicide usually takes care of the lyrics. I worn you it's still be worked."

Candy just nodded for me to start playing.

I started playing a steady low beat. It was slowly getting louder.

"Dead I am the one, Exterminating son,

Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze

Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry

While they slowly turn, conquering the worm."

The words flew out of my mouth and I started to play the guitar harder. Candy's eyes opened wide in amazement.

"Dead I am the pool, spreading from the fool  
Weak and want you need, nowhere as you bleed  
Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat  
Tender is the fur, dying as you...you..."

I couldn't remember the rest of the song. I blushed as I stopped playing.

"I drew a blank," I admitted setting the guitar aside.

"It's ok," she said smiling up at me. "I really liked your song and you have an amazing voice."

"You think so?" I asked in the softest voice a person could imagine.

"Yes," she whispered back.

I had noticed Candy was beautiful before but I didn't realize just how beautiful until I stared into her eyes. Her almond shaped eyes were spread wide as they could get. I couldn't figure out what feeling had filled her eyes to the brim and threatened to spill over. My eyes drifted down her face to her full lips. There were spread lightly and I could see the tip of her pink tongue. I got the sudden urge to kiss those lips.

Candy must have had the same idea because she closed her eyes and put her face right next to mine. I closed my eyes, leaned forward, and caught her lips in a kiss. Her lips were as smooth as silk.

I didn't hear the door open but Candy did. She jerked away from me suddenly and looked towards the door. Dad was standing there with a surprised look on his face.

"I'll come back later," he said quickly starting to shut the door.

"No," Candy said. "It's ok sir."

"Yeah," I said nodding. "It's alright. Did you need something?"

"No," he said. "I just felt bad about being rude like that. I was supposed to be putting off work while you were here."

"It's ok dad," I said. "If you got to work you got to work."

Dad suddenly went still and it's eyes glazed over a bit. He looked just like he did the first day I met him when he had his 'flashback'. I asked Charlie and he said has gets them a lot.

"Is he ok?" Candy asked.

"Flashback," I explained. "He gets them a lot. Charlie says that he just had to wait for him to come out of them."

"Oh," Candy said still looking at dad.

A few minutes passed before Dad turned his head in my direction.

"Welcome back," I sad waving.

"Thank you," he said with a giggle. "Wait...did I go somewhere?"

Candy laughed quietly to herself. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Never mind dad," I said. "So how about that tour? I'm sure Candy would like to see the whole place."

"Oh yes!" he nodded. "Come on along then."

Candy and I got up from my bed and headed the door. I couldn't help but smile as she took my hand in hers.

* * *

Ok. that song belongs to Rob Zombie. 


	9. Thinking

I couldn't help but stare at Candy all day long. During the tour I didn't pay attention to a thing dad said. The same was for dinner. I barely touched my food. Everything else seemed boring when I compared it to Candy. She was so bright and full of life. How could someone stop watching her?

After dinner Candy said that she had to go home. I wasn't happy about it but there wasn't anything that I could do. Her parents were going to pick her up at the factory so I walked her to the gate.

"I really had fun Basil," she said. "I want to do it again real soon."

"Me too," I said leaning forward.

I wanted to kiss her again but I wasn't sure if I was supposed to. In the past girls had gotten mad when I kissed them more than once in one day. Candy must have decided that it was ok because she plated a kiss on my lips. It didn't last as long as the first one but I still loved it.

"Maybe we could go somewhere this weekend," I suggested.

"I did want to go to the movies," Candy said.

"Then I'll take you to the movies," I said. "Saturday night?"

"I'll have to ask my parents," she explained with a smile. "But I don't think they'll have a problem with it."

A blue vovo pulled up in front of the factory. Candy let out a unhappy sigh when she saw it. That meant it had to be her parents.

"That's my parents," she said unnecessarily. "I have to go."

"Ok," I said hugging her. "Call me."

"I will," She said and walked over to the car.

I stood there at the gate and watched as the car drove away. After a few minutes it disappeared around a curve. Only then did I walk away.

I didn't go right back into the factory. I needed a little time to think I walked over to the metal doors and sat down on the steps in front of them. Without even having to think about it I pulled out a cigerette and lit it. When ever I needed to think smoking always seemed to help.

Candy was a pretty girl and she seemed really sweet. Yet, wasn't it always the pretty girls that turned on you the quickest. It had always seemed like that in the past. Pretty girls know that they can find a guy whenever they want one so they tend to use men. Candy wouldn't do that. At least I didn't think she would.

I was getting a brain ache from all the thinking. Too much thinking isn't good for you.

Talking to dad about everything never once entered my mind as an option. Talking to him about love would be like talking to a five year old boy about love as far as I was concerned. I was just going to have to figure everything about by myself.

I threw my cigerette down on the ground and put it out with my boot.


	10. Wisdom Teeth

The morning after Candy visited I woke up with a killer tooth ache. It felt like the back of my mouth was being ripped apart. When I went into my bathroom to brush my teeth I saw what the problem was. My wisdom teeth were trying to push up and there wasn't enough room for them.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a Marilyn Manson shirt before I ran down stairs. In my rush I came face to face with the glass elevator. My face felt like it was being split in two. One of my hands were on my nose and the other was one the side of my mouth. I pressed the button for the chocolate room with my foot.

A few minutes later I walked out into the eatable field. I walked across the field and kicked open the door with my foot. The grandparents were still asleep but Dad, Charlie, Mr and Mrs. Bucket were sitting at the table.

"What happened to you?" Mrs. Bucket asked walking over.

"I have a terrible tooth ache," I explained sitting down at the table.

"Tooth aches make your nose hurt?" Dad asked. "Well, that's interesting."

"No," I said rolling my eyes. "I was running down here and ran into the damn elevator of yours."

My use of a swear caused all of the adults at the table to give a warning glare.

"Sorry," I said rubbing the side of my mouth. "I'm just in a lot of pain."

"Let me see," Dad said getting up from the table.

"What do you know about..." I started but dad cut me off.

"Just open your mouth," Dad said.

I didn't see how that made sense but I did open my mouth. Dad raised an eyebrow looking inside. He only stared into my mouth a few minutes before he stood up straight.

"Your wisdom teeth aren't going to come in at all," Dad explained. "If you don't go and get them pulled right away your whole mouth could get infected."

Everyone, including myself, was looking at dad with a surprised look. He just ignored all the looks at sat back down at the table.

"How do you know so much about teeth?" I asked.

"His father is a dentist," Charlie explained.

Dad gasp and looked at him like he had uttered some horrible swear.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"I was planning on telling Basil about my father in all good time," He explained.

"Sorry," the young boy said quickly.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to take Basil up there," Mr. Bucket suggested. "I think it would be good for you both."

"I went and saw my dad for Christmas," Dad said. "That wasn't even four months ago."

"Four months is a long time not to see your father," Mrs. Bucket said. "I'm sure he misses you and this would be a great time for him to met Basil."

"Alright," Dad gave in with a sigh. "I guess you two are right. He'll be delighted to met his grandson. Or at least I hope he will be."

"Why wouldn't he be?" I asked.

Dad didn't answer me question. He just stood up from the table and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"To call him," Dad explained. "Hopefully we can go tomorrow and get it over with."

"Do I have to go to school today?" I asked.

"Of course not," Dad said with a laugh.

Everyone seemed glad that the tension in the room had been broken.

"Get the Oompa Loompas to fix you an ice pack," Dad instructed putting his hat on. "And don't eat anything hard. We don't want your teeth to be in worse shape than they already are."

Dad bid us all farewell and turned to leave the house with opening the door. There was a loud 'bang' as he walked into the door.

"You really need to look where you are going," Charlie said with a laugh.

"I know," he said giggling.

He opened the door and walked out of the little house.

* * *

I took dad's advice and spent most of my time in bed. The Oompa Loompas were more than happy to help me out. In fact they started to get more than a little annoying half way through the day. They kept checking on me. I was sure that dad was putting them up to it. After I told them to leave me the hell alone they didn't drop by anymore.

Smoking wasn't a good idea but I couldn't help myself. It calmed my nerves and seemed to take the pain away. I knew it wasn't good for my teeth and that my grandfather was bound to give me crap for it.

Around the time Dad came to check on me I was watching Night of the living dead. He raised an eyebrow at the bloody scene.

"How you feeling?" He asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Better I guess," I said rubbing the side of my mouth.

"I have an appointment for you to see my father tomorrow morning," dad explained. "If you have them pulled you're going to be out of school for at least a week. Of course I don't think you'll mind that."

"Of course not," I said. "School isn't any fun."

Out of no where Dad started to slip off into flashback mode. I reached out a hand and started to shake him. After a few seconds he snapped out of it.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Another flashback," he explained with a dull tone in his voice. "I've had them like crazy since the Bucket family came to live with me."

"Charlie told me about that," I said.

"Oh," he said getting up from the bed. "I'll send up some soap for dinner."

"Soap?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Soup!" he corrected himself. "I'll send up some SOUP for dinner."

"Thanks dad," I said smiling.

"No problem son," he said. "I'm going to leave you to get some rest."

I nodded and dad walked out of the room.


	11. The Appointment

The next morning I got to sleep in a bit but it still seemed so early when dad came in to wake me up at eight. My appointment was at ten. Dad didn't seem to excited about the trip. He barley talked when he woke me up and told me to get dressed.

I decided to dress as normal as I could. I didn't know how my grandfather would react to the way I dressed. I put on a white shirt that said 'all my black shirts were dirty' and pair of blue jeans. I wore my brown jacket and a pair of sneakers. My blue hair was the only thing out of the ordinary.

We took the elevator so there ride wasn't that long at all. I was just surprised by where we arrived it. My grandfather's house was in the middle of no where. I raised an eyebrow as Dad started to walk towards the house.

"Come on," he said when I didn't follow.

I ran to catch up with him. We walked up the short flight of stairs and Dad knocked on the door. Neither one of us said anything as we waited. It seemed like years had passed before the door opened.

A man was standing in the doorway. He had thinning white hair and was wearing a white dentist outfit. He wore latex gloves on both of his hands. He was looking at me with a surprised look.

"I'm Basil," I said extending my hand.

"Yes," he said shaking my hand. "Willy told me all about you on the phone."

"Nice to see you again Dad," Dad said to his father.

"Nice to see you too," he said turning to walk back into the house. "Come on in."

Dad walked in and I followed him. They walked through the house. It seemed they both knew the way. I just turned my head looking about. There were a few picture of a little boy who I figured was my dad.

My grandfather led me into a room that contained a dentist's chair and the wall was covered with newspaper clips. I didn't get a chance to look at them.

"Take off your jacket and have a seat," Grand-daddy said picking up some tools from the table.

I took off my jacket and set it next to the chair. I sat down and closed my eyes. It was always uncomfortable for me to look at the person who was working on my teeth. I know thats weird. I felt the chair reclining.

"Open up," he said. "Let's see what the damage is."

I didn't really want to but I did open my mouth. I felt the sharp tool poking around my mouth.

"I can already see a lot of tar build up," he said. "Do you smoke?"

I nodded and could just see the disapproving look on Dad's face. Smoking was for grownups and there was no way dad would want me to act like a grownup. Pain spread through my mouth when he hit my wisdom teeth.

"Those are going to have to come out," he said removing the tools from my mouth. "And the sooner the better."

"Should do you do it now?" I heard dad asked.

"Yes," he said. "I should do it now and doing it now won't really be a problem."

A wave of nervousness spread through my as Grand-daddy put the gas on my face.

"Don't be nervous," he urged. "Just count back from one hundred."

"One hundred," I said already starting to feel light headed. "Ninety-nine, ninety eight..."

I didn't get any further than that. My world went dark as I feel asleep.


End file.
